


Nerves

by noraebangbang



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Related, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noraebangbang/pseuds/noraebangbang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo worries about his solo performance at their upcoming dome concert and has no problem bothering Chanyeol about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerves

Nerves have never been a thing Kyungsoo has done well. Singing, acting, sometimes dancing - sure. Easy. Second nature at times. Dealing with his own anxieties? A problem for the ages. He ignores them, mostly, in favor of singing, or acting, or sometimes dancing, but worries have ways of tracking people down, and Kyungsoo has never been a particularly fast runner.

It’s for this reason, two weeks before their big-deal dome concert back home, Kyungsoo stares at Chanyeol sleeping haphazardly atop the bed in their resort room in Fiji. They’ve had a long day of cramming in as many touristy things as they possibly can on this rare break from work—though work sneaks in like smoke through a keyhole in the form of recording video for the concert. Chanyeol’s gentle snoring normally provides enough of a steady soundtrack while away from home that Kyungsoo manages to sleep well enough, but not this time.

He sighs and leans on his bed to stare. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn’t, but he had to at least try. After five minutes of Chanyeol not stirring, he frowns and leans against the headboard. The nerves were trying to take over again. This upcoming concert is important, according to their managers and the owners of the dome and people on the Internet and Lee Sooman himself. This is absolutely the last place any of them need to screw up.

His stomach turns and he hopes it’s the lobster they’d had for dinner and not anxiety. This concert was a big fucking deal. They can’t screw up. And yet here they were, frolicking around Fiji like college kids on spring break. Definitely irresponsible, even if they needed this break to keep from actually collapsing on stage. He still can’t shake the feeling of wasting time on fun when they should be working.

“Ya,” he whispers. Chanyeol doesn’t move. He tries again, slightly louder, and still nothing. With a huff, he heaves his pillow across the room and scores a direct hit on Chanyeol’s head.

Chanyeol startles awake, gasping and jutting upright. His black hair juts out in every direction and Kyungsoo thinks maybe even a few new ones, and one eye is squinted shut more than the other. It would be cute, if Kyungsoo bothered to let himself think such things about Chanyeol.

“Are you awake?” Kyungsoo asks. It’s dumb. He knows it’s dumb even before he finishes saying it but he says it anyway and steels his face to keep from looking unsure.

“…Are you fucking serious?” Chanyeol grunts as he rubs his squintier eye. Without proper time to warm up his voice, he sounds darker. Sexier. Not that Kyungsoo finds Chanyeol sexy at all. “Why did you hit me? What’s wrong?”

“I want to practice again.”

“I really want to kick you right now,” Chanyeol says. He tips back over onto the bed, curling up again, and Kyungsoo starts to look for something else to throw. “Go to bed, Soo.”

“The concert is in two weeks and I just want to make sure you know what you’re doing,” Kyungsoo says. “I don’t trust you enough for just one run-through.”

“We’ve done six,” Chanyeol whines. “It’s three in the morning. This is supposed to be a vacation!”

“I know, but…” Kyungsoo feels the shake start in his voice and he kills the sentence before it can get too much worse. The silence that follows makes him think Chanyeol has already fallen asleep again, but eventually, there’s a quiet, surrendering sigh.

The lamp beside Chanyeol’s bed clicks on and he grumbles his way out of the bed to shuffle toward his guitar. Kyungsoo smiles, slips out of his own bed, and pads toward the living room area of the suite. He tucks his legs beneath him on the sofa just as Chanyeol plops down beside him, still quietly groaning. Chanyeol takes his time fiddling with his guitar until he gets it in tune, then stares at Kyungsoo with expectant eyes.

Crap. This is the part where Kyungsoo is supposed to do something. In his head, he would wake Chanyeol up, they’d talk about how scary all this pressure was, and then it would end with a giant question mark the way it always did in his head when it came to Chanyeol. But now, in the moonlit glow of reality, the giant question mark has trumped everything else.

Chanyeol’s mouth tightens for a split second and Kyungsoo knows he’s waiting for him to do something. He clears his throat, then clears it again, before taking a deep breath and motioning for Chanyeol to start playing. For a moment, he forgets that he’s supposed to be joining in, he gets so wrapped up in Chanyeol’s quiet, stripped down arrangement. But then he’s singing and it’s quiet but it draws a tiny smile out of Chanyeol that makes Kyungsoo’s nerves quiet down, if only temporarily.

“You should go lower there,” Chanyeol says, voice more or less its normal timbre and not coated by sleep.

“Really?”

“Mm. You sound good lower and it makes the high note later more special,” Chanyeol says. “But don’t listen to me, I’m just the idiot with the guitar.”

“Yes you are,” Kyungsoo says.

He starts over. Goes lower. Gets another smile from Chanyeol that makes his heart quake but he chalks that feeling up to heartburn.

When they’ve played through with the adjusted arrangement twice, Chanyeol stills the chords of his guitar with the flat of his hand and yawns. “Can I go back to bed now?” he asks.

“Sure,” Kyungsoo nods. He watches Chanyeol stand, stretch, start a zombie shuffle back to his guitar case and then to bed. “Yeollie?”

“Nn?”

“…Thank you.”

Before the light clicks out again, Kyungsoo spots another smile. The nerves, at least for now, go into hibernation.

**Author's Note:**

> So that dome concert solo was something, eh? WeirdHybrid and I were discussing it (read: falling apart over it) and I mentioned Soo just reaching over to punch Chanyeol for help with all of his acoustic covers and poof, here we are. I am not used to writing such short things. Comments and kudos are much appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
